


Always Kind

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You aren’treallyinvestigating this, are you?”





	Always Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #634 "kind"

“Thank you for your time,” said Gibbs, closing his notebook.

The woman he’d been interviewing frowned. “You aren’t _really_ investigating this, are you? Jess and Carlos were just defending themselves. And me.”

He smiled. “The investigation is just to keep everything aboveboard, Mrs. Morris. Sergeant Marcus and Lance Corporal Hernandez gave us their statements about the attempted break-in at your shelter, and along with your account, it all adds up.”

“Good,” said Mrs. Morris. “And the robbers?

“They’ve already confessed,” Gibbs told her. “And maybe now they’ll understand that kindness doesn’t mean weakness.”

“Not for Marines,” she agreed.

“ _Semper Fi._ ”

THE END


End file.
